Siegfried
Siegfried is a major character who was featured in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess, and its bonus game, The Knight's Name Taboo. He is an art apprentice who went missing in search for the portrait "Princess with a Duckling". Siegfried is based on the character of Lohengrin, the Knight of the Swan from the German romance story, Parzival. Appearance and Personality Siegfried is a handsome young man with neck-length blonde hair and light eyes. He wore a grey coat over a green shirt and has on black pants and boots. Over his shoulder is his satchel bag filled with art supplies. Though not much is known about Siegfried's personality, he shows great interest in the painting "Princess with a Duckling". He also seemed to know a lot about the princess' curse as he was persistent in finding her portrait. History One day, Siegfried heard about the painting "Princess with a Duckling". Wanting to check it out, he asked his friend, Benno, to accompany him. At night, the two snuck inside the castle, making it into the Great Hall. After uncovering the portrait, he reached out to the painting, only for the princess to be the first to step out of the painting. It is unknown what happened specifically on that night, but Benno reported him as missing. For weeks, he had been mending Fionnuala's painting and keeping notes in his diary. It is highly possible that he is actually fine, however, he could be the mysterious shadow stalking the Detective. Powers and Abilities * Artistic Skills: Being an art apprentice, Siegfried is very skilled in art, having mended Fionnuala's portrait prior to him being declared missing. * Swordsmanship: As a descendant of the Swan Knights who vowed to stop the princess's curse, Siegfried can wield swords, especially the Sword of Light with ease. Relationships * Benno (friend and servant) * Princess Fionnuala (acquaintance) * Traitor Knight (ancestor, deceased) * Prince Fiachra (enemy) * Imposter (enemy, fate unknown) Relevant Parables The Swan Knight (from The Knight's Name Taboo) Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Trivia * Siegfried's name is a reference to Prince Siegfried from the Russian ballet Swan Lake. Quotes Quotes by Siegfried * "Leave the Princess alone if you want to save Siegfried and Benno, or I'll make sure you won't get in our way." * "I came to reclaim the honor of my ancestors. I was faced with a choice - burn the portrait, or help the Princess. I chose to help her." * "It's finally over. You broke the Princess' curse. She will need time to recover, but I'll take care of her. Thank you, Detective." * "Princess Fionnuala and the black swan should be back from their walk, but I searched along the shore and found no sign of them." * "Thank you for saving me, Ben. I hoped the risk of being sealed in one of those portraits was safely in the past." * "The real Princess would never lure me into danger like that! What did you do to her, you fiend?" Quotes about Siegfried * "Siegfried has drawn many beautiful paintings in the past few months. This place is starting to feel like a home." - Benno Gallery Character= Opening cut1.png|Leading the search Opening cut2.png|Sneaking into the castle Opening cut3.5.png|Reaching for the door handle Opening cut4.png|Entering the Great Hall Opening cut6.png|Uncovering the portrait Opening cut7.png|Seeing the Princess with a Duckling Opening cut9.png|Reaching out for the portrait Opening cut10.png|Startled Opening cut13.png|Slowly backing up Pushed off the keep.png|Charging towards the Detective Siegfried drags Benno1.jpg Siegfried drags Benno2.jpg Fion and Sieg leaving.png Fion and Sieg.png Fion and Sieg 1.png Fio and Sie in Tranquil Lake.jpg Sieg rush to rescue.png|Rushing to the rescue Rescue failed.png|Rescue failed Sieg injuried.png|Injured Final Battle.png Fiachra defeated.png Sieg ready for final blow.png Fia stabbed.png Sieg takes Fion.png Sieg comforts Fion.png Talking to Sieg.png Finding the secret.png The curse is awakened.png Sieg trapped.png Imposter.png TKNT Seacoast.png Sieg and Fion.png Fion stirring.png Fion awake.png Sieg.png Fion silence Sieg.png Sieg and Fion2.png |-|Artifacts= Siegfried's diary cover.png|Siegfried's diary cover DP 15 note 2.png|Page from Siegfried's diary #1 DP 15 note 4.png|Page from Siegfried's diary #2 DP 15 note 6.png|Page from Siegfried's diary #3 DP 15 note 9.png|Page from Siegfried's diary #4 DP 15 note 33.png|Note written by Siegfried |-|Other Images= DP16 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg|Benno and Siegfried wallpaper DP16 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Siegfried wallpaper Benno and Siegfried in briefing.jpg|Siegfried in Detective's briefing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo